The People's War
The Beginning of an Era In the Great Northern War from centuries past, the Empire of Sweden defeated its multiple foes and conquered the Baltic Sea and restrained Peter the Great's expansion of Russia. After many many decades, the Swedish Empire has decayed. The states it once held control over are now becoming restless and hungry for independence. The Phoenicians have returned and the Frankish Grand Federation has risen in the West. A new joint empire has formed between the Polish and Kievans as well as in Prussia. The old era is gone, and there's no telling where this new era is going. The State of Europe How to Play At the website mapchart.net, under the detailed Europe map, you will find the outline of provinces that is the basis for this game. For every province, there is five divisions. You can only attack province by province. To attack provinces not adjacent to you, you must use a naval vessel or an agreement between you and another nation to allow troops move through their country. Naval vessels can only move 15 divisions at a time. Nations with coasts have naval vessels for every three provinces. The sequence of player turns simply depends on a virtual dice roll for each individual player. Each nation has three focuses. An international focus which gives you diplomatic choices, a national focus which gives you administration choices, and an economic focus which gives you factorial and monetary choices. At the end of each year, for every 5 provinces you have, even ones you have gained, you will gain one division. Like the map game Risk, you are allowed to make as many attacks as you want. The chances of an attack succeeding are 1/2*1/2*1/2 through a quadruple dice roll. The Nations Frankish Grand Federation Second Phoenician Empire West Roman Republic Dual Monarch of Liguria-Piedmont Kingdom of Lombardy Venetian Congress Centralized States of Greater Vienna South Castilian Confederacy Absolutist Prussian State Conservative Monarchy of Valais Free Empire of Bern Provisional Union of Zürich Dual Party Republic of Baden-Württemberg Bavarian Federation Constitutionalist Bloc of Bremen Imperial Saxon Legion Ethnic Systemic Ministry of Bohemia Moravian Republic State of Prague Kievan-Polish Joint Empire Neo-Menshevik State of East Hungary United Kingdom of Budapest Slovenian Unitary Confederation People's Alliance of the Croat-Serbs Dictatorial Assembly of West Transylvania Free Legislature of East Transylvania Unionized Republics of Timis-Arad Anti-Ethnic Progressives of Bulgaria-Romania Kingdom of Hunedoara Joint Monarchs of Caras-Severin Bucharest Empire Military Administration of North Bucharest Romanian States of Bulgaria Anti-Sofia Ministry of Bulgaria Reactionary Government of Bulgaria Empire of Thrace National Bolshevik State of Blagoevgrad Neo-Monarchist Kingdom of Extremadura Greater Portuguese Republic Jingoist Muscovy Representative Federation of Ukraine Chechen Tsardom Warlordships of Greater Stavropol Royal Catholic Kingdom of the Caucasus State of Dagestan Kazakh Empire Nationalist Union of Serbia Serb Republic Kingdom of North Macedonia Absolutist Dietsland Frisian Ethnic State Personal Union of Schleswig-Holstein South Kalmar Confederation (Denmark) Ultranationalist Greater Sweden Combined Republics of Finnmark-Troms Union of Norway People's Commonwealth of South England Empire of London Dual Republics of Cornwall-Devon Liberal Republic of Scotland North English Federation Highlander Provinces Orthodox Tsardom of Ireland Category:The People's War map game Category:New game!